Earning One's Trust
by whiteflower122
Summary: Jena walks home from work one day and find the three Blitzwing kittens. While Random trusts Jena, Icy and Hothead don't because she is a human. Can she earn their trust?
1. Chapter 1

Earning One's Trust

In the city of Detroit, things are always very busy and hardly ever boring. Well except for the last night café where 19 year old Jena worked every single day. The café was probably one of the most dullest places to have a job since the café wasn't very big and most of the people who came in were either old people or drunks.

Jena hated her job as a waitress, but as much as she wanted to quit. She couldn't since she was saving up money for college. She was so relieved when her shift finally ended and she could go home. Jena had to walk to work because though she had her license her parents didn't buy her a car. But luckly her house wasn't too far from her work so she didn't really mind.

Jena was only a few blocks away from her home when suddenly she heard a strange noise, she stopped and looked around, but she didn't see anything. She was going to ignore it, but then she heard it again. It was coming from the ally so she decided to check it out.

Looking around there wasn't really much but some garbage cans, a dumpter and a small box. But Jena gasped when she thought she saw one of the trash cans move. So she hesitatingly looked inside and couldn't believe what she saw.

Trapped inside was a small kitten who was trying to climb out, but there was nothing for its little claws to hold on to. The poor thing must have fell in looking for food, so Jena carefully picked the kitten up to get a better look at it.

It was the strangest looking kitten Jena had ever seen, its fur was purple and tan that looked similar to wool on a sheep and had two small wings on its back. Its face was black with red angler eyes and a red mouth with jagged looking teeth. The kitten blinked a few times as if he was examing her like she was examing him, then the kitten smiled and it reminded Jena the kind of smile you would put on a jack-o-lantern, it was cute, but somewhat creepy.

"What are you doing in the trash can you silly kitty?" asked Jena.

The kitten only reponse was a small "Mew".

Jena looked up at the sky to see that it was full of dark looking clouds so it was possibly going to rain soon. Now Jena didn't want to leave the little kitten out in the rain so she decided…

"I'm going to take you home ok little fella?"

But the kitten jumped out of her arms and ran over to the box near the dumpter. "What's wrong little guy?" Jena took the blanket that covered the box and got a surprise to see two other kittens in the box. Their fur was the same color and they both had small wings like the kitten she had found, but their appearences were sightly different.

The one on the left fur wasn't as wooly as the first, but it looked a little scruffy. His face was red and he had a red visor that covered his eyes. The one on the right had much sleeker fur then the other two. He had a blueish face that had one normal eye, but his left eye was a red circle that made him look like he was wearing a monocle.

"Are these two part of your family little guy?" Jena asked.

The little kitten smiled and shook his head seeming to understand what she had asked.

But suddenly the kitten with the red face woke up and looked around at his surroundings, but as soon as he saw Jena. He started hissing at her his fur standing on its end. This caused the other kitten to wake up and he seemed to give an annoyed look at the red faced kitten, but when he saw Jena he started hissing as well.

"No, wait my brothers she means us no harm, she is trying to help us" said the youngest kitten.

"Are you crazy!? She is a human and you know humans can't be trusted" yelled the red faced kitten.

"He is right my younger sibling. Humans are dangerous creatures so there is no reason to trust this one" added the blue faced kitten.

Now Jena had no clue what the kittens were saying since it all sounded like "Mewing and Meowing" to her. But it seemed the three kittens were having some sort of agruement, but there was no time to agrue because Jena knew it was going to rain soon.

"Okay you three it's time to stop arguing and head back to my house before we all get caught in the rain".

Jena turned to head out of the ally expecting the kitten to follow her, but when she looked back they were still standing there. "Come along you three". Since his brothers weren't doing anything the youngest decided to do something.

"I'm going with her whether you two like it or not".

So the youngest kitten ran to catch up with the human girl, but as much as they would probably let him go. The two older brothers decided they had no choice but to follow their younger brother since they were suppose to watch over him.

"Brother wait!" yelled the two older brothers as they ran to catch up to him.

So the three kittens followed Jena back to her house were their adventures together had only just begun.

**Note: So that the end of chapter one of my story. Oh by the way I'm not very good at doing German so I'm going to stick with using English dialogue for the Blitzwing kittens. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Earning Ones Trust

So Jena along with the three kittens finally made it back to Jena's house just before it started pouring down rain. Jena's house was two stories; it had two bedrooms and a guest room. There were also two bathrooms and a small living room that was right next to the kitchen. Luckily for Jena she had the house to herself since her parents had gone on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. So she didn't have to worry about telling them about how she was taking care of some stray kittens, but she knew she would have to tell them sooner or later.

Once back inside Jena figured the kittens would probably be hungry so she went into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Moments later she came back with a big bowl filled with milk, she placed it in front of the kittens and then turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Aww isn't that nice of her, she's taking care of us" said the youngest kitten.

"I don't care how nice she may be. I will never trust a human" yelled the red faced kitten.

"Hothead is right Random, she may look nice but looks can be deceiving for all we know she could be trying to trick us with her false kindness" replied the blue faced kitten.

"But Icy, Hothead she's different I know she is and besides she helped us when no one else would" argued Random.

But before the other two could argue back Jena had came back into the room to check on them after hearing so much noise coming from them. "Hey is everybody doing okay"? There was silence among the three kittens. At least until Random went up to Jena and then purred with affection around her legs despite his brother's protest.

"Aww you're an affectionate little fella aren't cha?" said Jena as she bent down to scratch Random's ears to return the gesture. This caused Random to purr even more. But a thought occur to Jena she had no idea what to name them or wondered if they already had names, but didn't know what they were.

"Now I wonder what your name is? Oh my name is Jena by the way".

"Hello Jena, my name is Random and these are my brothers Icy and Hothead".

"You Idiot! She can't understand you" yelled Hothead. Icy said nothing but shakes his head at Randoms stupidity.

But despite what his brothers had told him Random had to at least try to see if he could get Jena to figure out their names. So late that night after Jena had made them separate beds in the guest room upstairs. Random had thought of a plan that could work, but he decided to wait until morning since he was very tried. The next morning Random being the first one up ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Jena was making herself some breakfast.

"Well hey there little fella you're up pretty early I thought cats like to sleep in all morning" says Jena as she goes to get Random something to eat.

"Maybe some cats do but I'm pretty weird like that" replies Random.

Jena placed a can of tuna for Random and then sits down at the table to enjoy her own breakfast. Now Jena had a lot on her mind last night because she was trying to figure out what she was to call her new guests, but she couldn't think of any good names for them.

But with much surprise she had learned a lot about the kittens in just a short amount of time. They each seem to have their own personalities. The youngest kitten was always very happy and carefree and he would always some of the oddest things. Like he would play with a shoe string and then he would move on to chasing a speck of dust or even try to climb a chair that was too high for him to climb on. The red face kitten was far more aggressive and much more short tempered. Like last night the youngest kitten tried to play with him, but he started hissing that made him look like he was yelling at him. Then there was the blue face kitten who appeared to be much more claimer then the other two, but he was a little colder then the red faced kitten. He would ignore the youngest kitten and then go off to be by himself.

Jena thought were suddenly interrupted with a sudden noise coming from underneath the table. She looked under to see Random had finished his tuna and was now hitting it back and forth the way most cats would hit a ball of yarn. Jena shakes her head, picks Random up and places him on the table.

"You just play with whatever you can get your paws on don't cha "?

Random swishes his tail back and forth while watching her.

"Man, you are really random".

Suddenly Random's ears perk up upon hearing his name and he hoped that Jena would get the idea. Jena noticed this and began to think "_Was it something I said"?_ After thinking over the last thing she just said to him, she asked "Random"?

Random smiles his jack-o-lantern grin while thinking "_Yes, yes that's it"._

"Your name is Random little guy?" Jena asked.

Random starts jumping up and down with excitement while thinking "_Oh Yay! You did it, you figured out my name"._

Jena noticed how happy he was and thought "_Okay, he wants his name to be Random. That's a strange name, but it suits him and makes him happy"._

"Okay from now on I'll call you Random alright?"

Random shakes his head in agreement.

"Alright Random you got your name, but what am I going to call your brothers"?

"Oh don't worry Jena, I'll help you figure out my brothers names as well" replies Random.

**Note: So that's the end of chapter two. Can Jena figure out Icy and Hothead's names? Just wait to find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Earning Ones Trust3

"Random, I have to go to work now, but I'll be back this afternoon. Make sure you guys try to keep the house clean and don't go outside now matter what" said Jena to Random as she prepares to leave for work.

"Don't worry Jena we'll be on our best behavior" replies Random.

"Alright I'll see you later and remember be good" Jena said closing the door behind her leaving the three kittens to have to house to themselves.

Random sighed sadly he wished Jena didn't have to leave, but luckily Jena had given Random a toy to play with before she left. She made him a toy truck made out of an empty milk carton that had eight wheels taped onto its side so that it would move around almost like a real truck would.

Random was so happy about the toy he thought it was very generous of Jena to care so much about them even if Icy and Hothead didn't see it. Random begin playing with his truck while saying "Vroom, Vroom" for engine noises. Till he noticed that his brothers had finally had woken up from their sleep.

"Morning Icy, Morning Hothead".

"Good Morning Random" said Icy while Hothead said nothing since he was still very sleepily.

"Hey guys guess what?" says Random with excitement.

"What?" asked Icy.

"I got Jena to figure out my name it was so easy".

"Your name is quite simple to figure out Random since your behavior is similar to your name, but I doubt that she will be able to figure out me and Hotheads name" replies Icy. Just then Icy noticed something strange.

"What is that you have there Random"?

"Oh it's a toy that Jena made for me" replies Random.

"I see" was Icy only reply, but Hothead paid no attention as he started looking around the room before he asked…

"So where is the human girl, Random"?

"She has a name Hothead and her name is Jena. She had to go to work, but she said that she would be back this afternoon" replies Random.

"Fascinating" Hothead says with sarcasm in his voice.

So Icy and Hothead go to the kitchen where Jena had left some food for them before she left. Leaving Random to continue to play with his toy truck. But while he was playing he was still thinking of a plan to get Jena to figure out Icy and Hotheads names.

Later that afternoon Jena came back home exhausted from another long day at work. Random was trilled that Jena was home he came up to her and purred around her legs.

"Hey Random, did ya miss me"?

"I sure did Jena since Icy and Hothead aren't as much fun as you".

After getting dinner for herself and the kittens. Jena sat back to relax and started to watch some T.V. Meanwhile Random came up with a good plan to get Jena to figure out Icy and Hotheads names.

Hothead was sitting on the chair out in the living room while Icy laid down on the armrest of the couch to try to get a nap. Random climbs on the chair to where Hothead was only to have Hothead give him an irritated look.

"What do you want Random"?

"I wanted to play with you" replies Random.

"No, for the last time I don't want to play. So leave me alone" snapped Hothead.

"Aww your no fun, you wouldn't know how to have fun if it came up and hit you in the face! AH-HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Random.

Now that was too much for Hothead to handle he could only handle so much of Randoms taunting before it finally got to him.

"**THAT IT"!!! **he yelled.

Sensing trouble Random quickly jumped off the chair only to have Hothead to chase after him.

"**Come back here Random! I'll teach to make fun of me like that"!**

But the truth be told Random was only pretending to be scared of his brother's outgoing rage for it was all part of his plan. The chase went on for a little while until Jena saw what was going on and stepped in.

"Hey what's going on here"?

Random ran toward Jena with Hothead right on his tail. Jena bent down and scooped Random in her arms to stop them form running around and then turned her attention to Hothead.

"What's your problem? You can't just go off the hook like that".

Hothead growled angrily at Jena before turning around to head up the stairs muttering something under his breath. Icy, who had woken up from all the noise, decided to try to calm Hothead down so he headed up the stairs as well without one word to Random.

"Man, Random your brother got some serious anger issues. He's a total Hothead and your other brother acted like he didn't even care at all. Talk about being as cold as ice".

Random's ears suddenly perked up while thinking "_Okay she got Hotheads name, but not Icys name exactly"._

Jena noticed that Random had given that same gesture when she figured out his name so maybe it meant something.

"Random is the red face kittens name Hothead"?

Random shakes his head Yes.

"Then is the blue face kitten name Ice"?

Random shakes his head no at this.

Jena begins to think what the name of the blue face kitten could be. "_It's not ice…chilly?…cold? No that doesn't sound right"._

After pondering a few names that popped in her head she decided to try one name she thought might work.

"Random, is his name Icy"?

Random smiles and shakes his head Yes.

"So your brothers' names are Icy and Hothead"?

Random was so happy he thought he was going to burst with excitement.

"Yes! I knew you could do it! Random purrs happily in her arms.

Jena saw his reaction and figured she must have made him really happy. So it was decided the names of her three kittens were Random, Icy and Hothead.

Back upstairs in the guestroom Hothead and Icy were talking to each other.

"Idiot Random, I can't believe he acts so nice to that human without even thinking about what he is doing" says Hothead to Icy.

"I know Hothead, but I will tell you from now on I'll be keeping a close eye on the human to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid".

"Thanks Icy, at least one brother has some common sense".

Icy was not going to let this human get the best of him. He knew she couldn't be trusted and he would have to prove this to Random one way or another.

**Note: So that's the end of chapter three. So now Icy is going to keep an eye on Jena is he going to prove to Random that she can't be trusted? Find out in chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

Earning Ones Trust

So for the next few days Icy promised Hothead that he would keep an eye on Jena to see if he could find anything suspicious about her. But so far Icy hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Jenas' schedule was the same as any other day. She would get up in the morning, make breakfast for herself and them, she would leave to go to work and then come back home in the afternoon and prepare dinner.

Icy was getting a little frustrated even though he was usually the most patience of the three he patience was starting to run out. How could he prove to Random how dangerous that human girl was if she seem to do anything wrong? Hothead of course was getting frustrated as well especially when Icy would tell him that nothing Jena did was out of the ordinary. To say the least Icy was starting to get annoyed with this whole plan of his.

It was Saturday morning and luckily for Jena she had the day off so she could finally relax and spend some time with the kittens. Jena was in the kitchen when like always Random was the first out of bed to greet her just like he did every morning.

"Good Morning Random. I've got some great news" Random looks up at Jena curious about what she was so excited about.

"I have a day off today so that means I don't have to go to work and get to spend the whole day with you and your brothers. Won't that be fun"?

Random smiled he was so happy to finally get some time to spend with Jena and was also glad to hear that she got some time off from her work since he thought she had been working herself too hard lately. Just then Icy walked into the kitchen which was strange because usually he and Hothead would sleep in.

"Good Morning Icy" Jena said as she placed his food bowl down in front of him.

Icy said nothing of course and continued to eat his food. Jena sighed sadly at this even though Random, Icy and Hothead have been living with her over these last few weeks. Random was the only one of the three who really seemed to like her while Icy and Hothead avoided her as much as possible.

"Hey Random do you think your brothers will ever trust me? I wish they could feel right at home like you do".

"Don't worry Jena I'm sure that they'll learn to trust you when the time is right" replies Random.

After breakfast Jena and Random went into the living room to play. Icy followed them shortly to make sure that Jena didn't try anything that might hurt Random. Icy laid on the armrest of the couch watching Jena and Random as Jena held a shoestring in the air while Random would jump trying to hit it.

"_How can Random trust this human so easily? Has he really forgotten about what happened the last time they trusted a human?"_ thought Icy. At this point Icy started having a flashback about the first human they ever lived with.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When they were a little younger their mother had died when she was coming home one day and got ran over by a car. Forcing the three brothers to have to watch out for themselves. One day a human (Icy couldn't remember his name) found them and took them in similar to what Jena had did. He gave them a home and for once the brothers felt happy and safe, but that all changed.

The older man started drinking and he wouldn't take care of them as much as he use to. He would forget to feed them before he left to go to the bar and when he would come back home he was badly drunk and had a bad temper that was as bad as Hotheads.

Like when Random tried to get the man to play with him the older man kicked Random sending him across the room. Both he and Hothead were furious at this how dare that human treat them like they were nothing. The other brothers went up to him and tried to bite his legs, but he just kicked them off. Random was terrified of the human and though Icy and Hothead wouldn't admit it, but they were terrified as well.

The next day the older man put them all in a box and left them out in an ally all alone. From that day on Icy and Hothead promised that they would never trust another human like that ever again. Since they didn't want to have to another experience like that ever again.

_**END OF FLASKBACK**_

It was so strange that after everything they went though Random would trust this girl when he hardly knew anything about her. It made no sense what so ever.

After playing with Random Jena told Random and Icy that she was going to go to the store to pick up some supplies and she would be back in a little while. This gave Icy a chance to ask Random a question.

"Random why do you trust that human so easily? Have you forgotten about the last time we trusted a human"?

"I didn't forget Icy, but there's something about Jena that I know I can trust her".

Just then Hothead came from upstairs and joined into the conversion as well.

"You're impossible Random, how you can just go up and trust human is something I'll never understand".

"You know if you two don't trust her so much then why don't you just leave? After all you didn't have to follow me when I wanted to go with her" says Random.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head!? Humans can never be trusted no matter what!" snapped Hothead.

"I don't care I'm staying with her and if you don't like it then you can go back and live in the ally for all I care" exclaimed Random.

"Why you little…" Hothead reacts his claws and tries to scratch Random, but Random moves out of the way and Icy takes the blow instead.

"OWWWW!" yells Icy.

Icy front paw had claw marks that weren't very deep, but it stared to bleed a little bit.

"Random! Now look what you made me do!" yells Hothead.

"It's not my fault you're the one who tried to scratch me" argues Random.

Icy said nothing, but he limped away from his brothers to go into the kitchen to clean his wound. The wound wasn't serious, but it did hurt like crazy. He tried licking it, but it didn't really help.

"_Stupid Hothead, Stupid Random"_ Icy thought bitterly.

Just then Jena came back home with an armful of bags filled with groceries and headed for the kitchen to put them down.

"Hey guys I'm back"!

Jena saw that Icy was the only one in the kitchen and noticed that something was wrong with his paw.

"Icy what happened to your paw"?

"You can thank my brothers for my injury, human" replies Icy.

"Here let me get something so it doesn't get infected".

Jena came back with some bandages and some disinfect to clean Icy's wound. Jena reached out to grab Icy's paw, but Icy pulled it away growling at Jena for trying to touch him.

"Icy I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you".

Icy hated to have her help him, but right now his paw was killing him so he decided he had no choice but to let her help him. Icy held out his paw while Jena sprayed disinfect on the wound and then wrapped a bandage around it.

"There doesn't that feel better" Jena asked.

Icy didn't admit it, but he did feel a lot better so he decided to thank her for her servitude. He came up to Jena's leg and gently nuzzled it. Jena was shocked by his behavior, but she smiled and bent down next to him.

"You're not such a bad guy after all aren't cha"?

Jena reached down and scratched Icy behind his ears. Icy nearly recoiled at the touch, but he didn't because it actually felt kind of nice and he started to purr a little bit.

Later that evening Jena was sitting on the couch watching some T.V while Random was sleeping on his side in the chair. Icy walked into the room and Jena automatically spotted him.

"Hey Icy, come here" Jena patted her lap for Icy to come sit with her. Icy was wary at first, but he hopped onto the couch into Jena's lap. He started watching T.V with her until he felt Jena was petting him. Icy was going to jump off, but the petting felt so good Icy could feel all his stress leaving him. She continued to pet him and before long Icy started to feel tired.

But before he completely asleep his last thought was "_Maybe humans aren't so bad after all"_ and then fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday Jena left the kittens in the house while she went to church like she did every Sunday. Of course Hothead was still in the guestroom sleeping while Random and Icy were in the kitchen finishing up their breakfast.

"Icy"?

"Yes, Random"?

"How do you feel towards Jena"?

Icy nearly choked on his food at Random's sudden question. He hadn't told anyone about his new feelings towards Jena since he knew he would never hear the end of it if he told either one of his brothers. So Icy regained his composure and tired to play it cool.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Random. You already know how I feel towards humans. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because I saw you curled up in Jena's lap when she woke me up to take us to bed. I have to admit you looked pretty comfy and happy in her lap".

Icy starts to panic a little he had no idea that Random saw him in Jena's lap last night. He swore under his breath for being such a heavy sleeper.

"Just admit it Icy you like Jena and you don't think she is all that bad".

Sighing in defeat Icy finally said "Ok you got me I like her, but you have to promise me you won't tell Hothead if he finds out he'll flip out".

Random begins to laugh like crazy at Icy's new feelings towards Jena "AH-HAHAHAHA! I knew it! I knew that you would like her some time or other. But don't worry Icy our secret safe me with".

"Thank you Random I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell Hothead"

As if on cue Hothead was wake walking into the kitchen overhearing Icy's last statement.

"Tell me what at the right moment Icy"?

"Uh Hothead I uh..." Icy stammered.

"Well"? Asked Hothead.

Icy sighs and decided that if he didn't tell Hothead now there was no guarantee that he would tell him later. Icy took a deep breath and prepared himself in telling Hothead the news.

"Hothead I have something important to tell you".

"Well than what is it" Hothead asked getting a little annoyed.

"It's about J...uh the human girl"

"Oh ok than tell me did you find something suspicious about her"? Hothead had a small smile hoping whatever Icy had to say about her was something bad.

"Hothead I haven't found anything suspicious about her, but I might inform you that I sort like Jena. I think that she is a good person and I really hope you understand"

(Long Awkward Silence)

"WHAT!?! YOU ARE ACTUALLY SIDING WITH RANDOM WITH TRUSTING THAT HUMAN ICY!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" yelled Hothead.

"Hothead I know it is hard to believe, but you have to believe me when I say this. Jena is a very kind human and I think what Random said about her is true and that is Jena is different from other humans" explained Icy.

"NO I don't care what any of you have to say about her I will never trust her! And I'm not going to stick around while that human goes around brainwashing the two of you!" snapped Hothead.

Hothead ran out of the kitchen into the living room where one of the windows was half opened. He jumped out of the window heading down the sidewalk.

"Hothead wait!" Icy and Random yelled.

"Icy what are we going to do? Jena said we're not allowed outside and Hothead could get hurt if he is out there all by himself" Random said in a worried tone.

"We can't leave the house as well either Random if Jena comes back and none of us are here then she will really be worried and think we ran away. We have to wait until she gets back and then we can go look for Hothead" explained Icy.

Meanwhile Hothead continued to run down the street he didn't care were he was going as long as it was away from his traitorous brother and that pathetic human girl.

"I can't believe that my own brothers betrayed me for that human. How could they?" thought Hothead.

Hothead stopped in the alley where Jena had first found them and crawled into the old box that was once their old home. He sighed sadly still upset about his brothers, which caused him to hate that human girl even more.

"I'm never going back there I rather die than go back there to my so called brothers and their beloved human".

Just as Hothead was about to go to sleep to try to forget about what happened today there was a growl coming from behind him. Hothead looked up to see a Great Dane blocking the way out of the alley. The dog was growling at Hothead and looked very hungry since it looked like the bones of his ribcage were sticking out. Now Hothead groaned since it was bad enough he ran away from his family, but now he had to deal with this?

"You want a piece of me!? YOU MANGY MUTT!" Hothead's fur was on its end while he hissed at the dog.

Hothead attacked the Great Dane, but it was too fast for him. The dog knocked him over making him hit the wall hard. Hothead moaned in pain and believed that this was the end for him, but somehow he prayed that maybe a miracle would happen. He closed his eyes as the dog approached him and hope that his death would be quick, but the last thing he heard was....

"Hey get away from my cat!"

Hothead opened his eyes to see that the human girl was standing there with an angry expression on her face. Hothead couldn't believe it did she come to save him? The Great Dane growled at Jena while Jena was carrying stick she found ready to get the dog away from Hothead.

The dog attacked Jena, but Jena hit the dog with the stick with all her might. The dog whimpered in pain as the stick hit him right in the face.

"Hothead run! I'll hold him off" yelled Jena.

Hothead manages to get up and started to run out of the alley when he heard someone yell behind him. He turned to see the human girl was pinned by the dog who was trying to snap its teeth at her, but Jena shoved the stick in its mouth. But the dog's paw came up and scratched Jena's arm causing it to bleed.

"AGHHHH"! Jena screamed.

Hothead couldn't believe this why was she trying to fight back when she couldn't possibly win? Why was she trying so hard to help him? Was it because she cared for him? Well it didn't matter she was helping him and he couldn't just leave her there. So Hothead came up and bit the dog's leg as hard as he could. The dog yelped and gave Jena a chance to get up off the ground. She then hit the dog again that was hard enough to knock him unconscious. Hothead looked at Jena, but he started to feel dizzy and than passed out.

"Hothead"!!!

Jena carefully picked Hothead up and ran back to her house as fast as she could.

When she got home Random and Icy came up to her to tell her what happened to Hothead, but were shocked to see Hothead unconscious in Jena's arms.

"Oh no Hothead!" yelled the brothers.

"He'll be okay guys he probably just needs some rest" Jena explained.

Jena ran upstairs to the guestroom with Random and Icy right behind her. Jena placed Hothead in his bed and ran to the bathroom to get him some medicine and herself some bandages for her arm. After wrapping up her arm and giving Hothead some medicine she decided to stay with him until he woke up.

A few hours later Hothead finally started to wake up and looked to see he was in his bed. When he looked up he saw the human girl was lying down on the floor next to him and he wondered if she stayed with him this whole time. He let out a small "Mew" to wake her up. Jena opened her eyes to see Hothead staring at her.

"Hothead you're alright! I was so worried about you, but I'm so happy you're ok" Jena said with happy tears in her eyes. She than picked him and carefully hugged him. Hothead surprisingly didn't pull away, but it was only because he was shocked that she actually was worried about him even after everything that had happened. She was willing to forgive him.

A thought crossed Hothead's mind _'Why is she doing this? I thought she hated me'_. But there was no way this was hate not after the way she risked her own life to save his. This was something Hothead hadn't experienced in a long time. This was love....

Jena pulled Hothead away from her "I'm sorry you probably don't want me to touch you like this, but I'm just so happy".

Hothead gave her a small smile then he went down to her injured arm and gave it a small lick as if he was trying to soothe her wound. Jena smiled down at him and then said "Thank you Hothead".

"No, I should be thanking you. You helped me even though I've been acting like a big jerk towards you. So thank you......Jena".

Hothead layed in Jena's arms purring happily as she petted him gently and before long Jena fell asleep on the bed on her back with Hothead still in her arms.

But unknown to Jena and Hothead, Icy and Random were standing outside the doorway watching them. They both smiled at the warm moment between Jena and their brother. So then they both climbed onto the bed and fell asleep beside Jena and Hothead happy that they could all be one big happy family.

A few hours later Jena woke up to see that Hothead was still in her arms and Icy and Random were sleeping next to her. Being careful not the wake them up Jena put Hothead down next to his brothers. Jena then took out her cell phone to check for any messages since she put her phone on silent. She saw that there was one voice mail from her mom so she pressed send to listen to it.

"Hey Jena it's mom I have some exciting news. Your father and I will be coming home early and we should be back in morning tomorrow. We'll see you then bye".

Jena nearly dropped her phone the only thought that came to her head after this one moment was _'Oh Crap'. _


	6. Chapter 6

'_Oh NONONONONONO!!! Why now, Why me!?! I'm so not ready for this how on earth am I going to explain this to them?'_ Jena thought to herself while pacing back and forth panicking about the situation she was unfortunately stuck in.

Over an hour ago Jena had received a message from her mother telling her they were coming home early from their trip and that they would be back tomorrow. But the only problem was how was she supposed to tell her parents about Random, Icy and Hothead? She hope that her parents would have called her earlier so that she could explain everything to them when they got home so that they would understand better since she had a well thought out plan.

But now she has to come up with a last minute plan at 11:00 p.m. The kittens were still sleeping so at least she didn't have to worry about them seeing her all stressed out. But even with the stress of her parents coming home Jena knew she had to get to bed. So Jena carefully climbed into bed making sure she didn't wake the kittens up and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

But before she fell completely asleep Jena thought of only two ideas. She would either have to tell her parents that truth about the kittens when they got home or keep the kittens a secret till she found a better moment to tell them.

The next morning the three kittens were the first ones up. They stretched and yawned then turned their attention towards the sleeping Jena.

"Aww she looks so cute when she's sleeping" exclaimed Random.

"She does look pretty peaceful, but don't think we should wake her up"? Asked Hothead.

"No, let her sleep she's probably tried after what happened yesterday" says Icy.

There was a bit of silence until Random started saying...

"Hothead I can't believe you actually fell asleep with Jena last night. Does this mean you finally trust her"?

".....I guess I do trust her. After the she helped me even after I acted like a jerk to her she still wanted to help me and take care of me. I know I'm going to regret this, but you were right Random. Jena is different from other humans and I'm glad I got a chance to meet her" replies Hothead.

"Ah-hahahahaha! I knew that you and Icy would warm up to her eventually and I'm so happy for the both of you. Now we can start acting like a family again" Random says happily.

"Yes, it is nice that we are a family again, but now we have a new member of our family, Jena" Icy added.

The kittens let Jena sleep for another hour till they decided that it was time to wake her up. They all go up to her and start nuzzling her while making soft purring sounds. Jena woke up wondering why she heard what sounded like the engine of a motorboat. But she only saw the three kittens were trying to get her up and out of bed. When the kittens saw she was awake they stopped their actions and smiled at her.

Jena sighed sadly she couldn't possible tell them the bad news right now because they all looked happy. She would have hated to ruin their happiness so Jena decided to tell them the bad news after breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone" Jena says while petting each of the kittens on their heads.

"Let's go get some breakfast" she adds.

Jena heads downstairs with the kittens right behind her and once they got into the kitchen Jena prepares the kitten's breakfast.

After feeding the kittens and feeding herself Jena knew it was time to tell the three kittens about the plan she came up with last night.

"Random, Icy, and Hothead I have something important to tell you".

The three kittens look at Jena curious about what she had to say.

"I got a call from my parents last night and they told me that they are coming home early so they are here sometime today".

Random, Icy and Hothead were surprised and excited that they would get to meet Jena's parents, but they noticed how Jena didn't look all that trilled about this.

Jena adds "I know I'll have to tell them about you guys staying here, but the problem is that I'm not ready to tell them about you yet. I wished they called me sooner so that I had a good explanation about why your here, but I don't which is why I'm going to need you guys to keep ourselves hidden just till I can think of a better way to introduce you to them".

The kittens were surprised by this, but they understood and agreed to stay hidden for Jena's sake.

Just than Jena's phone went off "Ring, Ring, Ring"!!!

"Hello"?

"Jena it's mom"

"Hey mom how are you guys"?

"We're doing fine I just wanted to tell you that we'll be home in about ten minutes. I hope you kept the house clean while we were gone".

"Yes, the house is clean and I'm looking forward to you guys coming home"

"Alright we'll see you then love you"

"Love you too". Jena hangs up her phone.

"Ok guys you'll have to wait upstairs in the guest room I'll tell you when it's safe to come out".

So the kittens hightailed it upstairs into the guestroom to hide until Jena told them otherwise. Just as the kittens hid under the bed the doorbell rang.

"Ding-Dong"

Jena ran back downstairs to the door opening it to see her parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm so happy you guys are back! I missed you so much". Jena tries to look happy to see them to that they don't notice how worried she really was to see them.

"Jena we're happy to see you too" exclaimed her Dad.

"I'm glad to see the house is still clean and in one piece" says Mom.

"Mom I wish you have more faith in me to watch over the house while you guys are gone".

"Oh I know honey I was just teasing you" replies Mom.

"So why don't you guys tell me about your trip in the kitchen"

"We will, but first we need to put your suitcases upstairs" says Dad.

"No! I mean I'll do it for you since you guys are probably tried after a long ride back home".

Jena takes their suitcases upstairs while her parents go into the living room to sit down. While upstairs Jena didn't noticed the kittens were peaking their heads out of the doorway watching and listening to Jena and her parents.

"Jena's Mom and Dad sound really nice I wish we could go see them" says Random.

"We all want to see them Random, but we can't disobey Jena" replies Icy.

"Besides like Jena said she'll introduce us when she's ready" adds Hothead.

"But maybe we can sneak out and find a different place to hide so that we can at least see them" Random says as he starts to head downstairs.

"Random! Come back you they're going to see you" yells Icy and Hothead.

The two older brothers follow their younger brother downstairs trying to stop him from blowing their cover. Meanwhile in the living room Jena's parents were finishing telling her about their trip.

"Wow that's so awesome!" exclaimed Jena

"Yes it was, but know that long trip made me kind of hungry. Why don't we go into the kitchen to get something to eat" Dad says.

"Sounds good to me" says Mom.

Jena gets up to go to the kitchen when she gasped seeing the kittens were downstairs.

"What are you guys doing down here? I told you to wait upstairs till I got you".

"It's Random's fault" Icy and Hothead said in union.

"Hey"! Random exclaims.

"Never mind just go hide somewhere else before..."

But it was too late her parents were already in the kitchen so the kittens were forced to hide under the table.

"Jena what's this"? Jena's mom was holding Random's toy truck in her hand.

"Uh It's something I made when I got really bored" taking the toy truck from her mom then she kicked it under the table along with the three kittens.

"Jena are you alright? You seem to be a bit on the edge today" asked her Dad.

"No, I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all".

"Why didn't you get any sleep"? Asked Mom.

"Cause I was too excited about you guys coming home" said Jena to make an excuse.

Meanwhile under the table Icy and Hothead were listening to Jena and her parents while Random was playing with his toy truck. But then his truck slipped his paw going out from under the table and Random foolishly followed it. Icy and Hothead were going to tell Random not to follow it, but it was too late.

"Jena maybe you should go lay down...what is that?" asked Mom pointing at the floor.

Jena looked down and gasped slightly to see Random out from under the table playing with his truth that he caught. But he felt he was being watched a looked up to see Jena and her parents staring at him. So he flashed his Jack-o-lantern grin and gave a small, but innocent "Mew".

Just then Icy and Hothead came out from under the table to scold their brother, but noticed they just blew their cover as well.

Jena's parents said nothing they just stared at the three kittens with shocked expression on their faces. Jena realized the secret was out and there was no way out of it so she said to them...

"Uh Mom, Dad there's something I need to tell you".


	7. Chapter 7

After the unfortunate accident that happened in the kitchen Jena knew it was time to come out with the whole story about what had happened to her while her parents were away. After almost an half hour of explaining details to her parents Jena finally came to the conclusion.

"So after Mom called me and told me you guys were coming home I didn't have enough time to come up with a good explanation for you. So that's why I was going to keep it a secret till I found a better way to break it to you guys gently so you would understand better. But I'm sorry I should have just told you right from the start about the kittens, but I guess I was just scared about what you guys would think".

There was a long silence between Jena and her parents while the kittens were standing near Jena looking slightly worried about what her parent's response would be to her story. Till Jena's mom finally said...

"Jena why don't you and the uh...kittens go your room for a while your father and I have to talk about something".

Jena nodded meekly and turned to head upstairs to her room with the kittens following close behind her. When they came to Jena's room, Jena flopped herself on the bed even though the burden to telling her parents about the kittens was gone there was still the worry about whether or not she was allowed to keep them.

The kittens looked at Jena she seemed to sad they understood why she was upset and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Random felt so guilty he felt that this was all his fault. Why didn't he listen to Jena? Now Jena was so depressed which made him feel even guiltier. Random, Icy and Hothead were unsure what to do so they just decided to try and comfort Jena in any way they could.

They climbed onto Jena's bed and walked over to where Jena was just staring at the ceiling. They gently nuzzled her arms while making soft purring noises hoping that she would a least feel a little better despite the situation. Jena lifted her head to see the kittens were trying to make her feel better. She reached out to pet each of the kittens on their heads giving them a small weak smile to so her appreciation for their work.

"Thanks guys I appreciate what you're trying to do and I want to apologize".

The kittens gave her a confused look why was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry that I drag all of you into this I should have just came out and told my parents you from the start. But now all of this happens and I feel awful about it. So again I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble along with me".

The kittens were in shock Jena was actually blaming herself for what had happened? How could she do that when none of it was her fault?

"No, Jena don't blame yourself it's all my fault I didn't listen to you and I got you in trouble because of it I'm the one who should be sorry" says Random.

"It's all our fault we should have never disobey your word please don't beat yourself up" says Icy.

"Icy's right, I feel like such an idiot" Hothead adds.

Even though Jena couldn't really understand what the kittens were saying to her she still had a pretty good idea about what they were trying to say.

"Thanks guys you're the best" Jena replies with a smile.

Jena continues to lies on the bed with the three kittens huddled near her as if it would be the last time they would see her.

"I don't want to lose you guys I would miss you too much. You made me feel even happier about my life and a lot less dull. We may have a bumpy start when I first meet you, but I really grown attached to you guys" says Jena.

"We would miss you too Jena"says Random.

"Random is right we would miss your company" Icy says.

"We would miss how you always take such good care of us even when we thought we couldn't trust you" Hothead adds.

Just than there was a knock on Jena's bedroom door.

"Jena can you come out we have something important to tell you" says her Mom.

Jena and the kittens come out of Jena's room to follow her parents downstairs to the living room. Jena's mom and dad sit on the couch while Jena sits in the rocking chair with Random, Icy and Hothead on her lap with worried expressions on their faces.

Jena's dad finally speaks up "Jena your mom and I have decided tha..." Jena quickly interrupts him.

"No, before you say anything I have something I want to say to both of you. I know it was wrong of me to hid the kittens away from you guys, but I'm not going to let you get rid you them. Over the last month that they stayed with me I feel happier with them around. I didn't feel so lonely while you guys were away on your trip. So you see I...I...I love them more than else in the world. Their not just my pets their my family and I've always believed that family should stick together no matter what. If you tell me to get rid of them then you better get rid of me too because I rather be out on the streets with them then to get rid of them and never see them again. I love them so much I can't even picture my life without them, I need them and I know that they need me too"

Jena's parents were in shock and so were the kittens. They didn't think Jena was going to have such an outburst like that. But the kittens couldn't help but feel happy inside knowing that Jena would give up her life with her parents to be with them. They felt the same way they loved Jena so much they couldn't even picture their lives without her. And they need her just as much as she needed them.

"Jena please let us finishes what we have to say" her Mom says trying to calm Jena down.

Jena's Dad continues were he left off "Anyway your mother and I have decided that we're going to..."

"We're going to let you keep the kittens" her mom finishes.

Jena gasps in surprise and so do the kittens.

"You're going to let me keep them"? Jena asked making sure she wasn't hallucinating or having a dream.

"Yes you can keep them" Her father says with a smile.

"I don't see why not it's obvious that you care about them very much and we trust that you will take good care of them" Mom adds.

Jena thought her heart was going to burst with excitement so then she says....

"Oh Thank You Mom and Dad"! Running up to give them a powerful hug.

"I promise I won't let you down and oh... Thank you so much" Jena starts crying but they are tears of joy.

"We're glad you're happy Jena"says her Mom.

"We know you won't let us down" her Dad adds.

Jena stops hugging her parents and turns to the three kittens to see they each had a big smile on their faces. Jena bends down and holds her arms out while the kittens leap into them to receive a big hug.

"I'm so happy you guys get to stay, I love you guys so much" says Jena still crying.

"We love you too Jena" the brothers say in union.

So everything turned out better then Jena or the kittens could ever dream of. But one thing is for sure Random, Icy and Hothead were glad they meet Jena and Jena was glad to have found them. And there's nothing in the world that could ever make them change their minds about the feelings they had for each other. Finally they could all be one big happy family.

**There is going to be a sequel it's called My Decepticon Guardian**


End file.
